


he's my darling

by floralathena



Series: Happy Gay Shadowhunters [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Star Trek, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 07:30:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11157159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floralathena/pseuds/floralathena
Summary: “Stop being fake deep.”“Excuse you, I am being real deep! There is no fake deep when it comes to Star Trek. Star Trek was revolutionary, man, showing a Cold War era America a future with men and women of different races and nationalities all working together to achieve intergalactic peace!”“Not that I don’t appreciate that, but why are we watching this anyways? I thought you were a Star Wars guy.”“Yeah, so? You think a dude can’t like more than one awesome sci-fi universe? You were so supportive when I came out!”“Simon Lewis, don’t you dare turn this into a pan joke.”“I didn’t pan on it.”“Oh my god.”





	he's my darling

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this fic is taken from the song sung by Uhura in the Star Trek episode they're watching, "Charlie X."

“Why don’t they just sneak up behind him and shoot him?”

“Jace, Starfleet is about peace and unity.”

“Yeah, and he’s disrupting the peace and unity!”

“I mean, I guess you have a point, he is vanishing crew members to nowhere… But that’s not what it’s about!”

“Then what is it about? Space girls in short skirts and William Shatner in tights?”

“No! ...Maybe a little bit. Star Trek did kind of launch modern slash fiction into existence.”

“I don’t know what slash fiction is and I really don’t think I want to.”

“ _ Anyways _ , how would there be peace if every threat were to be met with violence? Charlie is a teenage boy. He’s fucked up with alien DNA and he doesn’t know how to handle his crush, but he’s still a kid who doesn’t know any better.”

“Didn’t they let the aliens take him in the end? What’s even the point? Like, what are they saying? That fucked up kids can’t be fixed?”

“...I think they’re saying that even if somebody doesn’t want to be helped, it’s important to try. Because if you don’t give people a chance, sure, you might eliminate a lot of risk, but you also eliminate hope and faith. Plus, what does it say about a person when they don’t show mercy in the face of violence?”

“Stop being fake deep.”

“Excuse you, I am being real deep! There is no fake deep when it comes to Star Trek. Star Trek was revolutionary, man, showing a Cold War era America a future with men and women of different races and nationalities all working together to achieve intergalactic peace!”

“Not that I don’t appreciate that, but why are we watching this anyways? I thought you were a Star Wars guy.”

“Yeah, so? You think a dude can’t like more than one awesome sci-fi universe? You were so supportive when I came out!”

“Simon Lewis, don’t you dare turn this into a pan joke.”

“I didn’t pan on it.”

“Oh my god.”

“Seriously, though, I do like them both.”

“Yeah, but I always figured you’d make me watch Star Wars first. I mean, that’s the one you always talk about.”

“I have my reasons.”

“Can I hear these reasons?”

“It’s dumb.”

“So is most of the stuff we say, but we usually listen to each other anyways.”

“...I think Star Trek is more optimistic and I figured we could use a little more optimism in our lives?”

“...”

“...”

“...Hey, Simon?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“You’re a dork.”

“Your dork.”

“Fuck, you’re gorgeous.”

“You’re not too bad yourself.”

“So, what’s next?”

“Well, my mom and Becca won’t be back for a few hours…”

“Simon?”

“Hm?”

“I meant what’s next on the Enterprise, not on your mother’s sofa.”

“...Oh.”

“Holy shit, does Star Trek turn you on?”

“What? No!”

“Oh my god, you get hot and bothered by William Shatner in tights.”

“Shut up! I don’t get turned on by Captain Kirk, I get turned on by my boyfriend in my lap telling me all about how much he loves me.”

“That’s gay.”

“I hate you.”

“Too bad, because I love you.”

“...”

“Aw, come on Simon, I’m kidding! I’m sorry I mocked your space boner, darling.”

“Literally leave, you asshole.”

“But if I leave I’ll never know what comes next.”

“One of Kirk’s old friends gets mysterious superpowers and he loses it and starts wrecking shop, and Kirk argues against killing him, but he ends up having to kill him at the end anyways.”

“Well, that’s another optimistic ending. Besides, that’s not what I meant.”

“What?”

“You gave me your Netflix login, I can see what’s next on the Enterprise whenever I want. What’s next on this couch, though…”

“Nope. Nuh-uh. You don’t get a kiss until you’re nicer to me.”

“There are things besides kissing.”

“Not things we’re doing on my mom’s couch, there aren’t.”

“Alright, I’m sorry. You’re my dork, and I love you. And when you say that you love me too, I want to take you to bed and stay there forever. Til infinity and beyond.”

“...It’s  _ to _ , not  _ til.  _ Also, that’s from Toy Story.”

“Your point?”

“My point is that you’d better follow through on that desire of yours this time. I love you.”

“Your room is the second door, right?”

“Yeah, w-OAH!”

“I promised to take you to bed, didn’t I?”

“...I can’t believe I used to think you were cool.”

“You ever think we’d be here?”

“No, I never thought that Clary’s new junkie friend with the neck tattoo would be carrying me into my bedroom bridal style. I’ll be honest, I really never expected my life to involve so much carrying.”

“I actually have carried you like that before. The night when you…”

“Oh.”

“Sorry for-”

“No, it’s-”

“I shouldn’t have-”

“Jace.”

“I know that you’re-”

“Jace!”

“...Yeah?”

“It’s fine. I died. It was hard, and terrifying, and I still think about it sometimes, but I changed, for better or for worse. I don’t want to be one of those people who can’t talk about the hard stuff. All the people I know and love now who I didn’t know before? You’re in my life now because of that night. I don’t want to pretend that it never happened.”

“So you’re okay?”

“I’d be better if you’d shut up and kiss me.”

“...Well, who am I to say no to that?”


End file.
